


Be Safe, My Child

by Danni_Lea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Sora's mother as her only child prepares to leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Safe, My Child

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this. I like it a lot XD

_“This little light of mine, I’m gonna let it shine, let it shine…”_

Sora, she knew, was nervous. Him being nervous half worried and half worried her. It amused her because her now graceful(ish) son became as clumsy as he was three years ago (had it really been a year since Sora had come home?). It worried her because she hadn’t seen him this nervous since the night he returned to the Islands.

Was he leaving again? She knew he would eventually. Sora admitted he go to the outside world again someday, he just hadn’t known when. The pull of the stars had always been strong – too strong – on Sora.

“Sora? Can you come here?”

A few moments later, her son joined her on the worn living room couch. She reached out cupped his face with her left hand.

“Sora, honey, is everything okay?”

Sora let out a weak laugh and reached up to grab the hand cupping his face.

“I…there’s something I need to tell you.”

He stuck his free hand in his pocket and few seconds later, pulled out a rolled up piece of paper with a broken seal.

“It’s a letter,” he explained. “From the King.”

She took the letter from him and silence descended upon the room as she read. When she finished, she hand the letter back to Sora. Their hands rested in her lap.

“I have to go,” Sora said. “I am who I am, because of them. So I…”

Giving his hand a squeeze she smiled at him.

“I understand, Sora.”

\---

The next few days were filled with nervous tension. She was nervous because her only child was leaving to face the evils of the world for a third time. And nobody knew if he would come back.

“He’ll come back. We’ll make sure of it,”

She turned at the voice to see Roxas standing in the kitchen doorway.

She had been introduced to the blonde haired Nobody shortly after Sora’s return to the Islands. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

“I’m his mother. It’s my job to worry. About both of you, Roxas.”

When he blushed and averted his eyes, she laughed.

\---

The day her son had to leave, she didn’t cry. She went with Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the play Island, so she could say goodbye. She didn’t cry when he boarded the ship with Kairi and Riku and a duck, dog and mouse after she gave him a final hug. She didn’t cry when the door shut and she didn’t cry on the way home and she didn’t cry when she set dinner out for one. She didn’t cry because, while she didn’t understand why it had to be Sora, she understood why he felt he needed to do this.

So she didn’t cry because her son, her world, her child, is a hero.


End file.
